


Potatolock... All the Crack Ficlets/Drabbles

by DemonicSymphony



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Potatolock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. Halflock drew Potatolock after something I said and it's just grown into madness from there.</p><p>I literally don't know... this- this has taken up entirely too many skype conversations... expect much insanity to ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Potatocroft and Chips Lestrade get ready for a date...

Potatocroft smoothed his jacket down over his rounded form and adjusted his jacket.

"Mytot, darling. You look wonderful. Stop fretting." Chips Lestrade murmured as he stroked down his side.

"I’ve told you not to call me that, Chipory…" Potatocroft huffed as he leaned against Chips, inhaling his cologne. "New cologne?"

"The new one you got me for Christmas last. I love how vinegary it is…" Chips answered as he straightened Potatocroft’s tie. "Ready for our date?" He slid a chip down, cheekily brushing over the eye no one knew Potatocroft had since he hid it under his clothes.

"Chipory!"

Chips grinned and escorted Potatocroft out for their date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Spudson makes an appearance...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> threefootroo on tumblr asked for Mrs. Spudson

"BOYS!" Mrs. Spudson shouted up the stairs. "That nice detective is here to see you!" The once shapely scalloped potatoes fretted with her cheese as she smiled to Chips Lestrade. "You can go right up. I’m sure they’re just drinking some tea."

Just then they heard Potatolock’s voice shouting for more butter and she made a startled noise before delicately smoothing her cheese back down. “Perhaps you should come back later after all…”


End file.
